A Winter's Ball
by drizzley
Summary: A short fic showing the Schuyler sister's experiences at the Winter's Ball. [ElizaXAlexander, PeggyXLafayette, AngelicaXLaurens and slight AngelicaXAlexander] [very very minor language]
1. Eliza

**This along with the other chapters will most likely have several historical inaccuracies. This is because I don't really want to write about what exactly happened, I just want to make this the way I want to.**

 **This will have three chapters, the next one being in Angelica's point of view, and the third in Peggy's.**

 **Credit to Wish The Hamilton Goddess for giving me this idea!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

I was just standing there in the ballroom, keeping to myself. My sister was dazzling the room with her stunning gown and her perfect smile, I was almost sure that every man in the room with looking in her direction. I wasn't sure about today, I wasn't really sure about anything. I felt weird and my dress felt uncomfortable. I didn't look purely beautiful like my sister Angelica, or simply adorable like my sister Peggy. I just looked like me, Elizabeth Schuyler.

Though I longed to have Angelica's lovely features, or Peggy's outstanding hair, I just looked plain. I just looked like me. But I never really had a huge problem with it, I didn't really mind the fact that everyone was looking at Angelica, because I knew that the men that wanted to marry my sisters and I all wanted it for the money.

I looked around, everyone was dancing at the band's top volume. There had been several men that had previously walked up to me, after all, I was a Schuyler sister. But I'd found a way to get away from them all, I simply wasn't interested. I wasn't having the least bit of fun, but I tried to remain positive.

But when I saw a certain man walk in, I froze.

He looked...different. He didn't immediately start looking for a woman to speak with, he looked like he felt awkward- like me. In fact, he was talking with his friends instead, and when he was laughing with them I felt my heart race. His smile was _perfect_. At that moment, I knew that I had to speak with him.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Angelica smiling at me. "How are you holding up, Eliza?"

"I'm doing fine," I responded.

"You sure look like you aren't having too much fun," Angelica commented, her smile turning into more of a big grin.

"Well I can't quite say that I'm having a blast." I sighed, and Angelica put her arm around me.

"Hey, don't get all down on me. Something's bound to happen tonight, it's New York! You just gotta wait for it," Angelica told me.

"I will." I forced myself to smile a bit. Then, my curiosity got the best of me. "Do you happen to know who he is?" I asked, pointing at the man I was watching before.

"No," Angelica said. "I don't, in fact, I've never seen him before. But he looks nice." Angelica seemed just as interested in him as I was, and I gave her a playful nudge.

"Hey, this one's mine," I told her, grinning.

"Fine." Angelica was smiling back. "But I get to talk to him first." Before I could object, Angelica was making her way over to the man and his friends. I sighed. _I'm through, aren't I?_

I wanted to listen to them, but it was their own conversation, and I would never eavesdrop on Angelica. So I kept my distance, but still watched the two. They seemed deep in conversation, and suddenly I felt my face grow hot. What if Angelica liked him? If she did, I would never get in the way of Angelica's love life. But at the same time, I longed to know him as well.

After what seemed like forever, Angelica walked back over to me, and my heart skipped a beat as I saw the man come along with her. I curtseyed as he walked up to me. "Elizabeth Schuyler," I introduced myself. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Schuyler?" he asked, glancing at Angelica.

"My sister," Angelica told him.

"Ah," the man commented, looking at me. "Alexander Hamilton." He bent over and kissed my hand, and I could swear my heart was malfunctioning at this point.

"I'll leave you to it," Angelica told us, walking away. _I'll definitely have to thank her._

"How are you?" Alexander asked me.

"I'm doing well," I responded. "How might you be?"

"Good, good," Alexander murmured, glancing off, staring at his friends as if he were panicking. _Is he okay?_ I didn't want to, but I knew I had to say it.

"Are you okay? You seem...panicked," I told him. He froze, and looked at me as if I were dying.

"I apologize if I seem so," he told me. "I truly am doing good, I suppose my mind was wandering off. It tends to do that sometimes, and I'm sorry, my attention is yours." My heart fluttered as he finished his last sentence. I'd known him for about three minutes and I felt as if he'd already taken my heart for his.

"It's nothing to apologize for." I couldn't help but have a slight smile across my face, it was his fault for making me feel so damn happy.

"You're smile is stunning," he commented, almost as if he was talking to himself. He shook his head, and reached his hand over to mine as the band began to play a new song. "May I have this dance, Elizabeth?"

A full on smile made it's way on my face as I held his hand. "Why, yes you may." We made our way onto the dance floor, and moved to the rhythm of them music. I looked over my shoulder for a second and saw Angelica and Peggy staring at me with huge grins on their faces, giggling to each other. I felt my cheeks blush and turned back around to Alexander, who was staring into my eyes. Out of all the the things I wished for as a little child, I wanted this more than I ever wanted a new doll back then: For the night to never end.

Suddenly, Alexander pulled us to the side, away from the other dancing couples.

"Why don't we get a drink?" he suggested.

"Of course," I agreed, but as I turned around, I saw two men run up to Alexander.

"Who's the lady?" one of the men asked Alexander, chuckling.

"Elizabeth Schuyler," I introduced myself to the two men.

"Isn't she a beauty?" the other man asked Alexander, nudging him. Alexander was blushing very hard at that point.

"Yes, she is lovely," Alexander muttered, looking away.

"Ay, I'm Hercules Mulligan," the first man told me, and I shook his hand.

"John Laurens," the second man introduced himself, holding a drink. "Now, how long have you two known each other? Now even if you two just met, remember, it's never too early to marry."

"Laurens!" Alexander exclaimed, giving John a shove. John held onto his smug grin and he turned away, protecting his drink.

"Now now, let's not force them to settle down until we truly know to meant to be. Or, in Alexander's case, if she can stand his presence," Hercules snickered.

"C'mon, guys! Go away!" Alexander whined, though it seemed more as if he was begging.

"Why wouldn't I be able to stand him? He's very nice," I told them.

"Well, you see-" John began.

"Shut up!" Alexander shoved him again. John's drink slipped out of his hand, and the glass broke on the floor, and he gave Alexander a look that said: After this, you're dead.

"Alexander is what we call a workaholic," Hercules explained. "He works day and night, and doesn't pay attention to much else besides the revolution. But hey, you seem like a nice lady, maybe you'll stick around for him."

"Seriously guys," Alexander whined. I had to admit, he looked cute when he whined. Almost as adorable as Peggy.

"You both seem nice." I laughed, reaching out for Lauren's hand to shake.

"You haven't seen half of them," Alexander sighed.

"Come on Alex, tell 'er how great we are," John urged him. "Maybe if you're not looking to marry, I'll take her."

"Oh please, everyone knows you'd rather marry a turtle than a woman." Hercules rolled his eyes.

"First of all, lies. Second of all, there's nothing wrong with marrying a turtle, actually. Love is love," John hissed.

"You need to lay off the alcohol for awhile," Alexander muttered, staring proudly at the shattered glass on the floor that he had previously broken.

"Probably," John murmured, leaning against Hercules. I couldn't help but laugh, and Alexander grabbed my arm.

"Don't mind them, never mind, let's just go talk," he sighed. I nodded and followed him over to a few chairs where we sat.

"They're weird friends, but I guess they're my friends," Alexander said, smiling.

"They were definitely interesting." I chuckled.

"You know, you looked beautiful dancing." Alexander was looking in another direction, as if he was trying to avoid my eyes. For the first time that night, a man had called me beautiful like he actually meant it, like he wasn't just trying to fill his wallet.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Not just beautiful, you were the beauty off the ballroom," Alexander told me, this time staring into my eyes. "I really mean it, Elizabeth."

"Eliza," I whispered.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Call me Eliza," I told him.

Alexander nodded, smiling. "Call me Alex, Alexander is simply too long."

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked him, trying to spark a conversation.

"No, I'm afraid that I'm an only child. Do you? Besides Angelica, of course."

"I have a little sister, Peggy," I informed him. Then, an idea hit me. "In fact, Peggy is actually here at the ball. I'm not sure if you're interested, but I'm sure she'd love to meet you." Perhaps if Alexander knows more of family, then- well, then maybe we can be closer.

"I'd love to," Alexander offered.

"Let's go." I stood up, and brushed off my dress. I led him around the ballroom, I myself was searching for Peggy. Eventually I saw her sitting with a man. "I'm not sure if I should disturb-" I began, but Alexander ran over to the two.

"Lafayette?" Alexander looked shocked.

"Who's Lafayette?" I asked, making my way over to Peggy, Alexander, and the man.  
"Eliza? What are you doing here?" Peggy asked looking slightly embarrassed.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Alexander," I responded, motioning my hand towards Alex.

"Alexander Hamilton." He bowed.  
"Peggy Schuyler." Peggy stood up and curtseyed. "Eliza, this is Laf- Marquis de Lafayette."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Lafayette said in a very strange accent.

"He's from France," Peggy added.

Alexander and I exchanged glances, and Lafayette gave Alexander a sheepish grin. Suddenly, Alexander checked his watch. "Oh dear, it's getting late," he muttered.

"Don't tell me you're leaving," I told him.

"I apologize my dearest Elizabeth, but I must leave," he told her. "But I simply must meet you again, you brought me much joy tonight. I promise to write to you."

"Goodbye, Alexander. Thank you for your service." I reached over and hugged him, my wish didn't come true after all.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

As he walked away, I recalled him saying "My dearest Elizabeth". I sighed, and pressed my eyelids together. The night might not have lasted forever, but I was sure that the memory would. I had never felt so lovestruck in my life. So happy, so joyful, so...helpless.


	2. Angelica

**I kind of ship Angelica and Laurens?** **I just thought they'd be kind of cute together in this. Angelica is better solo though tbh.**

 **My main ship is Alexander/Eliza, followed up by Lams of course ;)))**

 **I kind of like how this starts off clearly then spins off into fun chaos**

 **Anyway, please review! It let's me know that you're actually liking the story!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

I remember that night clearly. Though it's a night I deeply regret, it was a night I'll never forget. How could I? It was the night that changed me forever.

I was twirling across the room with a man that had asked me to dance, and of course being polite I said yes. I had danced many times before, I was Angelica Schuyler, a Schuyler sister, there were obviously men after my sisters and I in search to fill their pockets with cash. I could see many men staring in my direction, but I didn't want to dance any longer. I bidded the man I was dancing with farewell, and walked over to my younger sister, Eliza.

Eliza was everything to me. You could never find anyone as trusting or as kind, and I loved to talk with her, she was a delight to speak with. I often tried to bring up politics, and Eliza always tried to listen, but it was clear that Eliza had no interest in such topics. She wanted to talk about how the people of New York were doing, and has a passion for helping. I knew that Eliza wouldn't let me down in giving me a distraction from the ball.

Eliza looked bored, to say the least. She looked deep in thought, and wasn't paying attention to anything in particular. I tapped her on the shoulder. "How are you holding up, Eliza?"

"I'm doing fine," Eliza responded blankly.

"You sure look like you aren't having too much fun," I commented, grinning a bit.

"Well I can't quite say I'm having a blast." Eliza sighed.

"Hey, don't get all down on me. Something's bound to happen, it's New York! You just gotta wait for it," I told her.

"I will." Eliza's words sounded forced. Then, Eliza pointed to a man that was talking with three other men across the room. "Do you happen to know who he is?"

I stared at the man, he was talking with his friends. I was surprised that he wasn't looking for a woman to speak with, it was interesting. He was wearing a simple suit, nothing special. At the moment I knew that I had to speak with him."No," I said. "In fact, I've never seen him before. But he looks nice."

As if Eliza could read my mind, she nudged me. "Hey, this one's mine." Eliza was grinning. But that wouldn't stop me from speaking with him first.

"Fine, but I get to speak with him first." Before Eliza could object, I made my way over to the man and his friends. I wasn't too sure about this, but I wanted to meet him.

"Hello," I greeted him, and the man turned away from his friends to look at me.

"Greetings." The man looked at me. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Angelica Schuyler," I introduced myself.

"Alexander Hamilton." The man bent over and kissed the back of my hand. "Do you need to speak with me?"

"Yes, actually," I told him.

"Very well." Alexander waved to his friends, and we walked to the other side of the ballroom.

"What is it that you need?" Alexander asked, and I took a deep breath.

"I saw you, and I simply thought it would be nice to get to know you. You seemed...interesting."

"How so?" Alexander's eyes were slightly narrowed, but I decided to pay no attention to it.

"Nothing much," I responded, avoiding the question. Alexander was still looking at me in a curious way, but he soon stopped. "Where's your family from?" I questioned, trying to start a conversation.

"It's unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done," Alexander responded. "But with time and effort, perhaps I will be able to achieve my goals. I don't want to be someone who relies on time to bring me what I want." Alexander seemed as if he was talking to himself for a moment, and I couldn't help but understand at that very moment. Is this what it felt like to match wits with someone at your level? I had always been the mature one out of my sisters, the one with the biggest mind. I was used to talking to myself a lot about things that no one else would get, but Alexander seemed to have just as big of a mind as me, if not bigger.

I had literally just met him, so why did I feel like he had my heart for his own?

"You seem deep in thought," I commented.

"I usually am, I apologize," Alexander murmured.

"Having a big mind is a gift, don't apologize for it." I had to admit, I really liked Alexander. He was a likeable person, I supposed.

"You think differently than most I've known," Alexander told me. "Many think I cannot pay attention, and that my mind is wandering off into the clouds."

"Then I suppose I'm different than most you've known."

"You seem unsatisfied."

"What?" I asked.

"Other girls seem joyful while they dance and talk, you however strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," I reasoned, trying to hide my blush.

"You're like me, I'm never satisfied."

"Is that right?"

"I have never been satisfied."

"I'm afraid that I can relate," I sighed, looking away for a moment. Alexander was definitely an interesting man, different from any other man I'd met. He was special- no one was quite like him. At least no one that I knew of, the world was big enough for her to not know one millionth of the people on it.

"The pains of having expectations," Alexander added. I laughed, what he was saying was true. Had I finally found someone who understood me? _Jesus Angelica, slow down there! You've just met the man!_ But who could blame me? Alexander was charming to say the absolute least.

"I suppose so." I closed my eyes for a second, just to make sure that this wasn't a fantasy. No corny pick-up lines? No instantly talking about marriage, or anything love life related? I didn't need to pinch myself to know that it was definitely a fantasy.

"Well, Miss Schuyler, it seems we have some things in common."

"Do we, or did you go through my mind to know who I am in attempts to be charming?" Alexander laughed, and I could swear that my heart was skipping some beats here and there. His smile...it was perfect.

"I'm afraid I lack that ability, but if I could, I'm sure I would have."

I couldn't help but smile."Well, Mr. Hamilton, how long have you been in New York?"

"I recently arrived," he answered. "However, I'll be leaving in a month or so. I'm part of the revolution, it's my duty to serve the colonies."

"I see," I murmured. "How have you been doing?"

"Not the greatest," he sighed. "But I've been fine overall. Say, would you like to get a drink?" I wanted nothing more than to say yes at that very moment, but as I looked back I saw Eliza watching us. I wanted to ignore it, but how could I? As I looked into her eyes, they were purely helpless. And by helpless I don't mean sad and all- I mean helpless. Like she wanted to do something, to say something, but she was defenseless. Before I had come over here she had told me that he was her's.

And who was I exactly to ignore my own little sister?

I couldn't go with Alexander- my feelings for him would only grow. And I wasn't going to sit around with the man Eliza would most likely end up loving as well- he was Eliza's, not mine. And he would never be mine.

"Actually, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I told him, and began walking towards Eliza.

"Where are you taking me?" Alexander asked.

"I'm about to change your life."

"Then by all means, lead the way."

I lead him over to where Eliza was standing, and felt as if my heart would die. By introducing him to Eliza, I would be giving Alexander up. He would no longer be mine, but my dear Eliza's. Although a part of me knew that Eliza would understand if I were to keep him, I wasn't about to act as if I hadn't agreed that Eliza had called him for herself.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you," Eliza introduced herself.

"Schuyler?" Alexander asked.

"My sister," I responded.

"Ah."

"I'll leave you to it," I told them, walking away. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes, but I wiped them away. It wasn't about me, it was about Eliza. I knew she'd be happy with Alexander, and from the moment I saw her stare at him, I knew that she wanted more than to simply meet him. But after all, I don't think I could've ever married Alexander. Not just because of Eliza, but talking financially.

My father had no sons, so I'm the one who has to social climb for a rich husband- I'm a girl in a world in which that's my only job. And Alexander, by looks of it, didn't have much. Not only that, but Alexander had said himself that he would leave in a month, and in all honesty, I don't think I would be able to handle a relationship in which all I could do was write to him. I wouldn't see his face, and being the suspicious person I am, I would never be able to know if he was really doing what he said he was doing.

Eliza, however...She'd be willing to do it if that's what it took. She'd be willing to write everyday if it meant she would speak with Alexander. Eliza would do whatever it took, and she would trust Alexander. And perhaps Alexander himself would be happier with my sister, Eliza was kind and caring. Eliza would make a better wife than I ever could, they would both be happy.

I knew that if I told Eliza that I loved him she'd stand aside and let me have him because Eliza would care more about me than her. But I wouldn't take advantage of Eliza's understanding self, if my Eliza ended up loving Alexander, than she would be with him without her older sister standing in her way.

"Angie!" I turned around to see Peggy standing there, her eyes shining. "Angie, Eliza was talking with a man, and now they're dancing!" I looked over to see Eliza and Alexander dancing. They were moving so smoothly. At that moment, I knew that they loved each other.

"Well I'll be damned," I muttered.

"Let's watch them and hold this over Eliza for the rest of her life," Peggy snickered.

I smiled and ruffled Peggy's hair. "You're a mischievous little one, aren't you?" Peggy giggled, a grin on her face. I had to admit, no one in this world was more adorable than Peggy.

I watched as Alexander and Eliza danced, the way they did it- it was _flawless_. They seemed perfect together. And as much as I hated to admit it- it twisted my heart to see them so happy together. I couldn't help but feel as if I could be in Eliza's place right now, dancing with Alexander. No, it didn't twist my heart, it broke my heart. It didn't make me a jerk to admit that, right?

I couldn't help but long to be talking with Alexander right now, deep in a conversation about something- anything.

"Maybe we should tell her that we'll tell Daddy that she was spending her time with the man unless she makes cookies," Peggy suggested, a grin on her face.

"You sneaky sneak fox!" I tickled her, and Peggy turned away giggling madly. "But no, we'll let Eliza get by this time, it's not everyday that you find a man that you like spending your time with."

"Hm." Peggy looked deep in thought, as if she was wondering whether she should listen to me or blackmail Eliza anyway. "Fine, I guess. Anyway, I have to go. See you after!" Before I could respond, Peggy ran off. _I wonder what that girl is up to_ , I thought, but pushed it away as Alexander lead Eliza off the dance floor. _I wonder what_ that _girl is up to._

I sighed, what was even happening tonight? At first it seemed fine, but now I wasn't really sure. I sighed and made my way over to the bar.

As I sat on a seat, a man sat next to me. "Ayy girl," the man slurred.

"I'm sorry Ms," another man went over. "My friend here is...well, quite drunk."

"I can see," I responded, staring at the drunk man in disgust.

"Yo, quite messin' my game up Mulligan!" the drunk man yelled. "I'm sorry hot lady, my friend is drunk on water. I've really been telling him to drink more alcohol but he simply refuses to listen to me."

"Laurens, for god's sake-"

"DON'T INSULT MY RELIGION!" the drunk man screeched.

"John, you're causing a scene!"

" _You're_ causing a scene," the drunk man retorted. "Anyways, back to the hot lady, I'm Ivan Laurens."

"You're _John_ Laurens," the second man corrected.

"Shut up! Anyway, tell me your name now."

"I'd rather not share my name with a drunk man," I hissed.

"Awh, c'mon," John pleaded. "I'm not gonna stalk you or anything."

"I wouldn't trust his word," the second man told her.

"Seriously Hercules!"

I stood up and walked away from that pure nonsense. I didn't want to comprehend that as well as everything else.

I saw Eliza and Alexander sitting together, speaking to each other. _How_ did I keep seeing them everywhere? It was like someone was doing this to me and was laughing right now. Well whoever the hell it was, I'm going to ignore it all.

But I couldn't help but long to hear what they were saying. There was a chance that it was all platonic, right? Nothing romantic? _Who am I kidding. They love each other. And there's nothing I can or will do about it._

"Hello, m'lady." I turned around to see a man, and shook his hand. My distraction was over, now.

After what seemed like hours, I sat down on a chair. Well, technically it had been hours. Three hours and forty-three minutes to be exact. Had it really been that long?

"Hey." Someone tapped on my shoulder, and I turned to see John standing there.

"You."

"Yes, me. I'd just like to apologize for before, and I can assure you that I am mostly sober as of right now."

"Hm."

"I saw you talking with Hamilton," John said out of nowhere. "You guys seemed deep in conversation."

"Alexander?"

"Nah, Hamilton, first names are overrated."

"Oh," I murmured. "Yeah, we were talking. He's currently somewhere with my sister Eliza, though."

"Is he? He's always off with someone." John chuckled.

"You know him?"

"Yeah I do, we're best friends as far as I know," John told me. "You're wondering how a man so nice and charming could be friends with a mess like me, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" I responded quickly, my face growing hot.

"Nah, it's cool." Laurens shrugged.

"No, really, I wasn't!" I protested.

"What's your name?" John asked. "I swear, I'm currently not interested in stalking anyone for the time being."

"Angelica Schuyler," I introduced myself. Suddenly I let go of all my suspicion and sighed, I was tired and all I wanted was to walk back over to the bar. "Have you ever felt like you wanted something but you couldn't have it because someone else wanted it and you loved them so you wanted them to have it so you gave it to the but you still wanted what you gave to them but you couldn't take it back so now you're sad and all that crap?"

"I guess?"

"Who am I kidding, this entire night was a mess."

"At least you weren't drunk for 36% of it."

"True." I let a small smile appear on my face. "You ain't so bad, John Laurens."

"Why thank you." John grinned. Suddenly I looked up at the huge clock above the entrance, and realized it was time for my sisters and I to leave.

"I need to go," I said, standing up.

"Farewell, m'lady," John said, standing up as well to shake my hand.

I smiled, and walked away to find Eliza and Peggy, wherever the hell they were.

The night was a mess, but I had to admit, it was kind of fun.


	3. Peggy

**Now it's time for my personal favorite sister (and character overall), Peggy~**

 **(followed closely by eliza because she was a perfect cinnamon roll)**

 **This chapter will have Peggy/Lafayette (as mentioned in the title)**

 **I know I said it would just be Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy originally, but I'm thinking about having an extra chapter about one of the guys POV's? I'm leaning towards Hercules since he's gotten the least attention in this so far, but any other suggestions?**

 **Also sorry for the delay (a really short one lmao), I had a short writer's block for a bit, but after reading Peggy/Lafayette I was able to regain my need to write :D**

 **Also reviews are much appreciated c:**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

From the moment I stepped in, I knew this ball would be boring. It was just something I could tell- dancing around with men I could care less about? I'd rather be eating Eliza's homemade cookies and sitting lazily on a chair. But I couldn't really do that tonight, could I? Whatever, I'd just have to make something out of it.

Angelica and Eliza were talking with men, of course. Me? I was laying low so I didn't have to do a lot of that stuff, and it was kind of easy. No one really noticed me a whole lot, I was short and thin. I wasn't a sight for sore eyes nor did I have an irresistible personality, I was just weird, awkward, me. I was a Schuyler sister, but I was the one everyone forgot about. Almost everyone knew Angelica, many people knew about Eliza, but when people heard my name they forgot it almost instantly. Not that it was a bad thing, of course.

Angelica was the strong, independent one. Eliza was the sweet caring one that everyone liked. Me? I was "cute". That's it. Sometimes it annoyed me that no one saw more inside of me, but I was cool with it overall, it's one of those things you get used to, y'know? It's not like I could change it if I wanted to, I'm just Peggy Schuyler, the girl no one remembers.

I absolutely despised the dress I was wearing with all my heart. Sure, it was pretty and all, but never in my life had I encountered a dress more uncomfortable. My sisters had picked it out for me, like they did most of my dresses. _"It's cute, like you. I knew it had to be yours the second I found it."_ Angelica had said. I loved Angelica and everything, but I wished she'd see me as more of a person instead of a doll.

Great, now I was getting a headache from how loud the damn band was. They were literally abusing my ears.

Jesus, was complaining all I ever did? Seriously though, I don't think I've thought one positive thing tonight. Classic me, I suppose.

I walked along the sides, looking in the direction of Angelica and a man she was talking with. Since I had nothing else to do with my life at the moment, I decided to eavesdrop. Eavesdropping was something I'd done since I was little, I knew many _many_ secrets about us Schuylers.

I continued walking toward them until I was a hearing distance away- but I wanted to hear _everything_ perfectly, so I hid behind a few people and fixed my hearing on Angelica and the man.

"You seem unsatisfied," the main told Angelica. Ooh, this should definitely be interesting.

"What?" Angelica asked.

"You're like me, I'm never satisfied."

"Is that right?"

"I have never been satisfied." Jesus, who was this man that Angelica was speaking with? Honestly though it seemed like the conversation was normal, but when I actually thought about it, this was the first time I'd heard anyone having a conversation about satisfaction.

"I'm afraid I can relate."

"The pains of expectations." I did not like this man one bit. Sure, I knew nothing about him whatsoever, but from the way he talked to the words he spoke, I did not like him. Angelica had always been the one who had never been quite satisfied with like- always looking for something more. And Angelica did not need this man feeding her flame- God so help me that they don't continue talking for long, or worse, spend the rest of their time at the ball with him.

Angelica laughed at what he said, and I sighed. Jesus, there was a clone of Angelica as a male, this would not end well.

"I suppose so." They liked each other. I was calling it now and during their wedding I would scream about how I called it first.

"Well, Miss Schuyler, it seems we have some things in common." Angelica actually liked a man. Next thing you know they're going to run away together and Eliza will get Angelica's huge room and I'll get Eliza's room, which wasn't as big as Angelica's, but bigger than mine.

"Do we, or did you go through my mind to know who I am in attempts to be charming?" Oh my god I had to get out of there before it turned into a full-on love story. I quietly walked away, and stopped for a second by the bar to close my eyes because of my _damn headache_. I was definitely, without a doubt, dying.

Suddenly, a man walked straight into me. I wanted to yell out, "What the hell, man?" But having to be a polite, perfect Schuyler sister I simply said. "I'm sorry, Sir!"

"No no, it is my fault, Manquer," the man responded in a very strange accent that I was 63% was French. "Mes excuses- I mean, my apologies."

"Ça va," I responded, using the little French I knew. Eliza had taught me a bit, but I lost interest in the language very quickly. But I had to admit I was interested, I had never met a man from France before.

"You speak French?" the man asked, his accent still very think.

"Not fluently," I admitted.

"Ah, what may your name be?"

"Peggy," I introduced myself. "Peggy…" I wasn't sure if I wanted to say Schuyler, almost every man who approached me knowing I was a Schuyler only wanted to fill his pockets with cash- I wanted to be able to speak with someone like we were actually people, but I wasn't going to lie. After all, him knowing I was a Schuyler would be like a test in a way. "Schuyler."

"Marquis de Lafayette." The man bowed, and kissed the back of my hand the way that all men did, and I hated it when people did that. It wasn't his fault- it was what he should've done, but I couldn't help but not really like him. "My sincere apologies for before."

"It's nothing, really," I said. "How are you?" I was hoping to talk about something, I was extremely bored and there was no way I was going back to Angelica and the freak she was talking with.

"I am doing, eh, good," Lafayette responded. "And you?"

"Good-ish." I shrugged, getting bored.

"The band is very loud," Lafayette commented, sounding what I assumed French people sounded like when they were annoyed.

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"Say, meet me back here in ten minutes or so? I must speak with my, eh, friends for a moment."

"Sure." I was interested, honestly. _Great, now I have to find something entertaining for the next ten minutes. I don't think I'll survive, Eliza knows that I want everyone to be wearing navy blue at my funeral and that whoever doesn't must be killed, so I can die in peace._

But as I looked up, I saw that Eliza was talking with the man that Angelica was speaking with before. I couldn't help myself from thinking that either Eliza was totally stealing Angelica's man and some drama was 'bout to go down, or the man thought Eliza was hotter and left Angelica for her.

Before I knew it, Eliza and the man were on the dance floor. I saw Angelica watching them with those classic cliché sad eyes, and I knew one of the things I'd previously mentioned had totally happened. And being the great, caring, sympathetic sister I am, I had to pretend I knew nothing about it and talk about it with Angelica to remind her all about it.

"Angie!" I called, walking over to Angelica. "Angie, Eliza was talking with a man, and now they're dancing!"

"Well I'll be damned," I heard Angelica mutter. Now I was wondering if I had actually told Angelica about it and she didn't know before. In that case, my plan was a failure.

"Let's watch them and hold this over Eliza for the rest of her life." I snickered at my suggestion.

"You're a mischievous little one, aren't you?" On the outside I was giggling, on the inside I wanted Angelica to actually take me seriously for once.

"Maybe we should tell her that we'll tell Daddy that she was spending her time with the man unless she makes cookie," I suggested.

"You sneaky sneak fox!" I didn't want Angelica to feel weird about it, so I giggle along with her. What a life I had. "But no, we'll let Eliza get by this time, it's not everyday that you find a man you like spending your time with." Classic Angelica, the experienced advisor. I wanted to mutter "I thought Eliza was the romantic one", but I kept it to myself.

"Hm." I muttered, to fill in the silence. I still had five minutes to wait for Lafayette, but I had to get out of there. "Fine, I guess. Anyway, I have to go." I ran off, not waiting for Angelica to respond. I stopped beside the bar, where Lafayette and I were before. I didn't drink, obviously. I was just kind of hoping that no one would notice me so close to the bar.

"Peggy." I whipped around to see Lafayette. "You're early."

"So are you," I commented.

"Fair point, I was done sooner than I expected."

"What were you doing?"

"Sans importante," Lafayette told me, glancing a bit to his left.

"If you say so." I honestly wanted to start a conversation, I hated these awkward moments. "You were born in France, correct?"  
"Yes, now I fight in the revolution. It's been une expérience intéressante, but I'm honored to serve the colonies."

"What's it like?"  
"Hm?"

"To fight in the war, to fight for the colonies? Is it frightening, have you ever wanted to turn around?"

"You're very curious." Lafayette had a warm smile. "I'd say that it is definitely frightening, and I've feared for myself many times on the battlefield, I'm lucky to be alive right now. But no, I've never wanted to turn back. I joined the war, and I will fight in it until there is either an outcome or my death." Lucky to be alive right now? That sounded like something Eliza would say. I knew that I was lucky to be alive and well, but I wasn't as grateful as I probably should be. It's hard, I've never been in a near-death situation, it's not that easy.

"You're brave," I replied, not being able to stop the admiration from shining through. "Sometimes I wish I could fight in the war, but I mean, according to everyone I'm a fair lady and shouldn't have to do anything the slightest bit similar to the fighting that occurs in wars. Which is true, I suppose, I know not of what happens, all I have is the desire to participate for my country."

"Well, I think you'd do just fine in the war with a little training, you seem to have the fighting spirit and determination. Those two qualities are very important, you're a special one, Peggy."

I scoffed. "Special? You must be thinking of Eliza or Angelica, I am not the least bit special. I am just an ordinary girl, having a rich father is the only thing that separates me from some other females."

"You underestimate yourself," Lafayette argued. "I've spoken with other women, and you're not like them. You've got a spirit, Peggy, a fiery one. You're special, at least to me."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, I'm ordinary, my life already planned out for me. I will marry a man of wealth when I am of age, and then I will spend my days with that man. Whether I approve of it or not, that is what my life will be, no matter what I am now, it will not matter."

"Life is never easy, but though you must marry a man your father approves of, who is to say you will not like the man your father expects you to marry? Hope is not always just something that's there to get us feeling joyous only to bring us down, sometimes it's something that makes you joyous so you will be prepared for the truly joyous moment: when your hopes are not let down."

I chuckled. "You are certainly optimistic."

"You'd be surprised, I'm usually not," Lafayette responded, the same warming smile as before. "Would you like to go outside for a moment? I feel the need for fresh air."

"Of course."

I wasn't sure about outside, actually. I was almost certain the chill would be uncomfortable to me, especially while wearing this _stupid uncomfortable dress that was very light and would allow me to freeze to death_. But Lafayette wanted to, so I agreed. He made me feel like I wasn't the unimportant Schuyler sister- but the one who simply had no one to tell all of the things I'd done, or what I felt inside. I wasn't the Schuyler with no story, I was the Schuyler whose story was yet to be told.

But when I stepped outside, it wasn't cold. It was extremely strange, like weather had stopped itself for us. I inhaled and exhaled the fresh air, much better than the environment inside the ball. The best thing was the stars that were painted across the night sky, you didn't see stars often in New York, but tonight was as special night.

"It's beautiful out here," I spoke. The band's music was faint, but still audible. I closed my eyes as a soft breeze passed by, and I relaxed my arms.

"Very much." Lafayette's accent never failed him. The evening was (oddly) warm, so I sat on a bench conveniently placed a few yards away from where we were standing and relaxed against it.

"The stars are nice, I don't see those much," I murmured, gazing up at the stars. Who knew something so commonly used in romance novels could be so nice?

"I used to see them a lot."

"In France?"

"Yes, back in my town the night used to be filled with stars commonly."

"That sounds nice," I responded.

"It was." Lafayette exhaled. "I can still hear the band a bit."

"Same." I nodded. Even though they were farther from where we were previously (even if only by a yard or five) the music was still quite audible, and I could swear that the music was going to haunt me.

"Well." Lafayette stood up, and took her hand, lifting her up. "May I have this dance?" For once in my life, I blushed.

"Why of course."

The music was faint, but I was hearing my own music in my head as we danced. Music at a nice volume, mind the ball's music. I literally couldn't dance properly for the life of me, but the way Lafayette guided us made me feel like I actually could. Everything about the moment just felt…right. Like it was all set into place, like the universe was setting this up because it totally shipped Lafayette and I. _You know what, universe? Me too._

* * *

Lafayette and I were sitting at a table, discussing whatever came to our minds. It was name to have someone who viewed me as more than as cute or a Schuyler sister. It was nice to have someone who saw me with my own mind, and my own possibilities. I knew that my future was set in stone, but I guess that meant that I should cherish the moments I had before I was of age to marry.

I walked into this ball thinking it was going to be awful, and for sometime, it was. But as it went on, I realized that things can change in little time. Did I actually learn a lesson? Probably not.

"Lafayette?" A voice interrupted our conversation, and I turned to see a familiar face. It was the man that ditched Angelica for Eliza because she was hotter.

"Who's Lafayette?" Speaking of which, there was Eliza.

"Eliza? What are you doing here?" My face was growing a bit red, I was slightly embarrassed to be seen with Lafayette by my sister.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Alexander." Alexander was his name? Hm.

"Alexander Hamilton." Alexander bowed. If Alexander was trying to drag me into his, Angelica, and Eliza's whole "which one is hotter" thing he had another thing coming.

"Peggy Schuyler." I curtseyed out of politeness. "Eliza," I said, pointing to Lafayette. "This is Laf- Marquis de Lafayette."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Lafayette greeted her sister.

"He's from France," I added, in case Eliza was curious about the whole accent thing.

"Oh dear, it's getting late," Alexander murmured. I barely knew him whatsoever, but good riddance.

"I think I must leave too." I turned to see Lafayette looking at me. "I will hopefully write to you, my dear Peggy." I walked over and awkwardly hugged him- very awkwardly. But it was still a hug, and that was good enough. This wasn't a romance novel.

"Goodbye, Lafayette." As he walked off, I felt like rethinking the night, but that would be awfully boring, so I decided otherwise. Reminiscence was overrated.


End file.
